The Road To Freedom
by neo8
Summary: in a world were demons are slaves to the humans.we are about to find out what love is all about! okay, okay, okay, we've been studing savery in S.S. we do it every freeking year! ARG!kills someone PLESAE R&R!


kameko belongs to Piewolvesandsuch sisishe is mine. I con't own inuyasha *crys* *gets over it* okay on with the show!  
  
Note from the beta reader: Ahoyhoy! This is Piewolvesandsuch. I hardly changed any parts of this story. I just fixed all the spelling-which was like cleaning an oil spill with a paper towel. Kameko belongs to me, in case Neo hasn't told you already. I only changed things regarding her.  
  
important note: This takes place around the Civil War   
  
just pointing this out inuyasha is a full demon like in his killer form! sisishe looks like him but is a girl and is also up to his sholders.  
  
sum: in a world were demons are slaves to the humans.we are about to find out what love is all about! (honestly i HATE saying stuff like that.)okay, okay, okay, we've been studing savery in socl studys we do it every freeking year! ARG!!!*kills some one*  
  
Sisishe sat there in the dark next to her 2 brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She couldn't help but cry; she knew she'd never see her Mom and dad again. She thought about how Inu was gonna be a fisherman and Sessy a doctor. She was going to be the hunter of their tribe. Then they came...humans and their prayer beads. Her parents got away but they weren't so lucky. She was removed of her clothing and replaced with rags and she was whipped. She'd kill em' but the darn prayer beads. Eventually sleep finally found her.  
  
"Hey you maggots get up!"   
  
Inuyasha was jolted out of a nap. Sesshoumaru stared blankly ahead into space. Sisishe looked at her brother and hugged they knew their fate, they knew they'd be separated for life. Sisishe hugged Sesshoumaru and he patted her on the back. There was no hiding it-Sesshoumaru's eyes were full of sadness.   
  
They were led to a lot and tied with prayer beads. Humans came and the demons were told to jump up and down, show there teeth and their muscles.   
  
A man in purple robes and his wife in light magenta had their eyes on Sisishe. "Hey how much for this one here?" the man asked. Sisishe froze and looked up but was hit for looking at her saperiers. "Lemme see your fangs," commanded the women. Sisishe's fangs were in really good shape. "We'll take this one," said the man. Sisishe was whimpering on her way out of there.  
  
"SIS!" Cried Inuyasha but then he was told 'Leave it!' and crashed to the ground. "DARN IT!" "inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him calming him down a little.  
  
They stood there from late day, beginning to get sunburns on their backs. Then a carriage pulled up and two women stepped out on into the light peach dress and long black hair in a bun, the other in a light blue dress in a pony tail. She was much taller then the other but a little smaller than Inu. They went to the slaves seller.   
  
The one in peach walked over to Inuyasha. "May I see your fangs?" Inuyasha didn't respond but then he was hit from behind then he bared his fangs to her. The girl smiled "And will you jump?" Inuyasha did what she said. "Your muscles?" Inuyasha gave her his arm. He got a smile from her. 'Why is she red?' he thought "How old are you?" inuyasha was quiet. "Please? Tell yeah what, I'm 15 years old, now will you tell me?" Inuyasha was quiet. "Can you talk?" she asked "...I'm 50,.." "Yeah know what? I think you'll do great, I'll take him!" She said, smiling.   
  
Inuyasha not wanting to be separated again struggled then Kagome placed prayer beads on his neck. "Wow all you have to do is say the word 'sit'" said the seller "sit?"   
  
~!BANG!~  
  
"*Gasp* I'm so sorry are you all right!?!?!" she said going to his side "You need to show no sympathy toward that dog-it's not like it has feelings" he said taking off the set of slave pair beds. The girl's teeth were clenched and she was tense. "Sister, lets go!" her taller sister followed her  
  
There was a second carriage for them "Okay get in." Said her sister "I'd like to ride with them, sister Kikyo," said the other "Kagome...oh well go ahead, I don't think father Naraku would approve." Kagome climbed in the second carriage with them.  
  
There was a long silent pause "So umm...what are your names?" "....He's sesshoumaru and I'm Inuyasha."   
  
" Do you have any friends were you come from? " asked kagome. ".....Our sister was bought from a man in purple and a woman in magenta. We'll never see her again." kagome looked at her feet. "Inuyasha, I will find your sister and you will see eachother again," said kagome "and if I can do more I'll try to buy her." "Do we have to call you master?" asked sesshoumaru "If you want but I prefer Kagome." The boys looked at each other in shock.  
  
Hours later,...  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep and was lying across the bench. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other, puzzled. (Really who in there right mind would fall asleep with 2 demons there?)   
  
"KAGOME! WE'RE HERE!" shouted her sister. Kagome woke up and opened the door ,even held it open for them. "Thank you," said inuyasha in a mumble. It started to rain. "Aw, man I was gonna watch the sunset!" said Kikyo.  
  
They entered the house "I'd like you to meet the other umm... slaves." (She hated using the world "slaves") Said kagome "Hey guys! Come here!"   
  
A girl with long black hair in a pony tail entered the room. Her getup was a purple dress (no kimonos sorry but maybe...), a boy 17 years around sisishe's age his hair was brunet he had a sailor shirt (old fashion!) on and it was unbuttoned, his pants were 2 sizes too big and held up by a belt." Kameko were are you?" shouted Kagome. Then a door opened and a 5 year old, half naked child ran out followed by a girl. The girl had long blond hair. Her feet, tail and ears were that of a fennec fox. She was wereing a brown dress and she was soaked. "GET BACK HERE RIN AND TAKE YOUR BATH!!!" she yelled "No!" giggled Rin! They ran up the stairs and down into the kitchen. Crashes could be heard, then they ran in the living room. More crashes were heard. Kameko finally walked out with Rin over her shoulders.   
  
"That's Kameko," said Kagome. "We do this every other night- just don't encourage her," said Kameko "WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" Rin kicked and screamed. "Okay, Kagura will show you your quarters," said Kagome. The woman in purple gestured them up the stairs.   
  
They walked up the stairs and followed her into a room with three beds. "You know I thought we'd be treated poorly," said Inuyasha. "We're the lucky ones," said Kagura. "Most slaves have to sleep on a dirt floor in shacks without blankets. And they can't get away with stuff like Kameko did and they barely eat, " said kargara "My sister..." there was long pause. "The rooms next door on either side are off limits-it's the girls' rooms. I will wake you in the morning. Miss Kagome is throwing a party. There will be dress cloths in there." Then she left.   
  
to be continued... 


End file.
